


Rêverie

by shewhowillnotbenamed1



Category: New Teen Titans, Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Drama & Romance, Dream Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Relationship(s), RobRae Week
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-10-24 12:31:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20706050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewhowillnotbenamed1/pseuds/shewhowillnotbenamed1
Summary: Nightwing wakes up in the middle of the night to overhear Raven doing the last thing he could have expected. Something that drives him to stop denying his feelings and desperate to seek her out. It's not long before he sneaks into her room to get a front row seat. She finds herself unable to resist returning the favor. But could there possibly be more between them than this? Than just sheets?





	1. Witching Hour

It was the last thing he ever expected to emerge from her door. _Raven's_ door of all places. Richard knew he had to be hearing things. Hallucinating maybe. The Tower certainly _was_ drafty. That was the only explanation for it. It was the middle of the night after all. He could probably chalk it up to sleepwalking. Or maybe he was imagining things. He could still turn around, get that glass of water and go back to bed. Pretend he never heard anything. He was fully prepared to. When he heard it again, another spine-tingling and toe-curling feminine _moan_. That made him stop in his tracks, mouth agape. There was no denying it. _Oh god. _She wasn't, was she? She couldn't possibly be... He had stopped breathing by now. Listening as hard as he could. Pressing his ear to the wall outside her room. Moving to where the sound was the loudest. And then he heard them, the curses and gasps as she exhaled. The bed squeaking gently.

_She was_.

What a rare and unexpected treat to have stumbled upon.

He didn't even know that this was something she did. Getting herself off. And in the middle of the night, no less. He hadn't really considered it. Although now in hindsight, he should have figured. She needed release, just like the rest of them. If not more. For her alone time, it made sense that Raven would pick a time to give herself maximum privacy. To avoid curiosity like his own. Honestly, he should have known. He just couldn't have ever known that he would get to witness her doing it - in any manner or form.

As he stood there, face pushed up to the plaster, body perfectly adjacent to the walls, craning his neck, all in an effort to hear better, he wasn't embarrassed. No. He realized he just couldn't stop himself. Richard found that he simply couldn't tear himself away. Her moans were like music. Like there was a symphony of sounds coming to life. An orchestra of harps and violins weaving melodies just beyond those doors. And she, the conductor. He just had to hear more. He had to. It was like his feet were glued to the floor now. With each creak of the bed and breathy sigh, he could feel his desire to respect her privacy whittling down... and down...into _nothing_. His resolve was crumbling. Into a fine powder. Into dust. The more he listened, the more he couldn't deny what he not-so-secretly yearned for.

To be invited in and bare witness to the spectacle.

It was beginning to get uncomfortable to stand. His pants had started getting more _restrictive_. Confining him. They grew tighter and tighter. He shifted his body, then his clothes. Trying with no luck to stave off his desire. His throbbing, aching need. Until he couldn't take it. He started rubbing himself through his pants. He could hear her low voice coming in louder now and he tried picture it. As though there were no walls separating the half-demon from his rapacious gaze. Keeping her hidden from him. And he could almost envision it. Raven in the act. Her silhouette, as she laid down. Legs dangling in front of her while she played with herself. She was probably using one hand to caress the curves of alabaster skin. With her fingers of her opposite stroking and spreading her elixir all over her swollen sex. Her hips moving sensually to her own rhythm, as she stimulated her clit. He could tell by the speed of the creaks and intensity and timing of her moans that she was building up. To something.

It seemed she was getting close.

This was almost too much to bear.

Richard imagined her fingers were flitting back and forth faster and faster. In time with her body's movements. And those silken thighs were undoubtedly quaking. She groaned out unabashedly and unrestrained in her orgasm. And cried out for something he couldn't quite make out. He had been right after all. She _had_ been finishing up. He heard her little pants and whines, as she came down from her high. He was still pondering. Curious about what she looked like right about now. After the act. Her hand, most likely, was still between her legs, glistening with her recently spilled juices. Maybe she would even go for round two. His bit his lip, feeling his nether regions swelling and springing at the imagery he created.

And god was he dying to know what it would be like to give _that_ to her.

To be the one to make her moan.

It was enough to drive him over the edge. He had to take care himself properly, before he lost it.

He went back to his room and locked the door. He shed his pants in a heap, and threw them across the room. He needed relief and he needed it _now_. And he took himself in his hand. Masturbating furiously. Stroking himself up and down. More intensely than he could remember doing. It wasn't long before he was cursing. And once again, envisioning her body writhing into all sorts of arousing positions, as she touched herself. Then his thoughts went deeper. She was undressing, just for him. Revealing that pearly flesh, bathed in moonlight. Hell, if she moaned that much at her own touch. He could only _imagine_. How loudly she would moan, if he touched her. He could picture her hands again, sliding quickly over those slick, pink folds. Spiraling over her pink gem with precision. Then, he fantasized about _his_ hands all over her. Stroking that soft, beautiful skin. Those perfect curves. Fingering her. Kissing her everywhere. Tasting every inch her. Leaving bites on her. Marking her.

Richard could almost see it. It was so real. The vivid image he was illustrating in his head. Now he saw _her_ touching _him_. Trailing her lips on his body. Taking his member in her hands. Or her full mouth. Brushing her naked body on his. He moaned. Oh God. Oh _fuck_. His teeth were clenched. He wasn't going to last long. Then, all of a sudden. He realized, he had figured it out. What she had said earlier. She had said _his_ _name_ when she came. She had been touching herself, while thinking of _him_. He tumbled over the edge. Grunting her name in turn, while his hands moved vigorously over his shaft. He was seeing nothing but stars now. And the lights behind his eyes, as the room became a blur. He shook as he burst. Deflating breathlessly. Richard's chest heaved. As he was laying back on his bed, coming down. He hadn't come this hard from touching himself alone before. It was because of _her_. He had gone crazy - _berserk_ with these fantasies. And these thoughts. Thoughts of her.

All that he had heard her doing earlier.

He shouldn't be thinking of her this way. Not his teammate. Not her. He was her leader. And she was his...Raven. His best friend. Sweet, innocent, gentle, Raven. But he couldn't stop. _Fetching_ and _fascinating_ Raven. With a flawless figure and an even more perfect face. He was still imagining what she looked like in the throes of pleasuring herself, with the sweat glittering all over her. Her hardened nipples. Her fingers blurring as they slicked over her womanhood.

There were _so _many things to consider. For instance, did she masturbate in the nude or in something barely there? Like a blue satin slip or a silky teddy, perhaps? With the straps falling down around her milky white shoulders, cleavage slowly exposing and jostling back and forth as her fingers moved faster and faster. Or maybe she did it in her bra and panties. He liked the thought of her in a dark lace. Sheer possibly. Maybe she just wore what she slept in. Did she wear silk pajamas or...a t-shirt and shorts? And when she touched herself, did she just tuck her hand into the nightclothes? Or maybe remove an article. He liked the thought of her half naked. Topless or bottomless? He didn't mind either way. Or, he wondered darkly, she simply sneaked a hand beneath that leotard of hers and started to go to town. That last one was enough to make him hard again. His mind was _filled_ with endless possibilities.

It was going to drive him insane.

But not enough to stop.

And so he found himself waiting up for her. For it to start. To hear his favorite nightly scheduled program. _Raven's Release_. As he so fondly referred to it. He went on like this for a few weeks. Snooping in on her most private moments in her room. Listening to her until she went over the edge and then going back to his room to fall over with her. Grabbing at his throbbing hard-on. Wanking off so ferociously, he was still surprised had the feeling in his left hand. It was fast becoming his new guilty pleasure. His dirty little secret. Getting an earful of her illicit, solo affairs in the night. But God it was _torture_. The most pleasurable kind of torture.

He knew he wasn't sure how long he could continue like this. It was driving him insane. But he couldn't stop. Still he went on, enjoying and sharing in her pleasure from afar, whenever possible. He knew he would go to hell for this, but he realized he no longer cared for the consequences.

For the first time he thought, screw boundaries and screw the rules.

Just like before. Just like he had always known.

If it was Raven, he didn't care.

He was willing to _burn_.

* * *

I hope you liked it! Feel free to check out my other works! :)


	2. Interloper

Torture. Pure. Torture.

That's what it felt like for weeks on end. He knew this wasn't sustainable. That it couldn't continue on like this. He was hungry for more, and he couldn't fight it forever.

After hearing her enjoying herself particularly loudly one night, Richard decided he just couldn't take it. Not anymore. It was torture. He _needed_ the visual. Why continue to settle for the sound, but no picture? He needed to see her in the act. Maybe even join her, if she would have him that is. His deliberation was at an end. The fighter knew what he wanted. He realized what he had to do. He was going to do the unthinkable. He was going to go into her room - while she was going at it.

Was this wise? No. Did he have a death wish? Most certainly not. But he was set on it now. After hearing her sing those melodies. Arranging those wondrously long, delightful solo pieces for weeks on end. He wanted nothing more than to bear witness to them. To be the sole attendee. The only member of the audience. To share in her space. That others had long been denied. And so he found himself here. At her door. _Raven's_ door. With his heart was racing so fast, he almost entered the wrong code. But honestly, he was excited more than he was nervous. He had imagined this moment so many times before. In desperate dreams and fantasies.

However, he wasn't _so_ naïve to think real life would follow suit.

But what if... it did?

He _had_ to know. He was in far too deep.

When he entered the room, it was dimly lit by several candles located in clusters and pairs around the room. On bookshelves and in corners. They swirled light wisps of colorless smoke into the air. Giving off an intoxicating smell. A smell that was uniquely, indescribably her. There in the center, with the slivers of moonlight illuminating and spinning threads of silver upon it...the bed. It was covered in silk, blue sheets. And on it, a vision. An amaranthine angel. His jaw went slack and he almost forgot how to move. How to put one foot in front of the other. This was so different in real life. Face to face. There were so many things racing through his head. But one obvious one came to the forefront.

_Why_ was he still standing? Richard thought he would have been _immediately_ expunged. Flung from the premises.

But for one usually so inhumanely perceptive, she didn't seem to hear him.

As the man neared her, something became clear. It was quite possible, she was aware of him, she just...didn't seem to care. The woman was so into what she was doing that perhaps she did not. There was something, however, _he_ noticed. She was in fact, wearing one of his old uniform shirts. He had thought that it had gone missing long ago. But he was wrong. Very wrong. She had kept it in her possession. Maybe for occasions like this... It hung off her, almost like a jersey would. And it was quite loose on her - except around the chest area. He licked his lips, as his eyes swept over her form. In disbelief. In desire. _Dear God_. And she had on the most amazingly, tantalizing pair of black panties. They weren't terribly skimpy, no. As far as underwear went, they were actually somewhat modest. She was clad in lacy boy-shorts. They gave her adequate coverage. Yes, it was true. But on her, they were by far, the sexiest underwear he had ever _seen_.

Raven was kneeling on the edge of her bed working those elegant fingers, quickly underneath the lace. Breathing hard, whispering under her breath, eyes tightly closed in concentration. She groaned, that purple hair spilling over the shirt. He stared in amazement. At her. At the hardened buds that were poking through his old top. The sight of her was having such an effect on him. He could feel himself twitching - pulsating, as he observed her giving a new meaning to the phrase "to be one with oneself". Then he wondered, is this what she did sometimes when she said she needed to meditate? To find her... _inner_ calm, was it? His dark thoughts raced again. So, she kneeled? That would explain the creaks he heard. And she wore...lace. Black lace and a shirt. His shirt. She was in his _shirt_. He couldn't stop thinking about it. It brought him to same conclusion. That he had to admit to himself that he had never seen that top look so _damn_ good, as when it was on her. _Both_ times he had seen her in his clothing. He was all in now. Self control be damned. She looked utterly delectable and she was doing the most delightfully sinful thing he had ever witnessed.

There was no way he was going anywhere.

Right now, he desired nothing more than to revel in this with her. The euphoria. The sin. To caress her silver skin in the moonlight. He reached out to touch her, at last.

He tucked a wayward strand of violet behind her ear.

"I already knew you liked wearing my clothes... I guess, I didn't know _just_ how much," he murmured right into her cheek.

Richard paused for her reaction. He was barely stopping himself from brushing his hands over the length of her hair... Among other places. Her eyes flew open at the intrusion and her hand stilled its movements. Wide amethyst orbs held his gaze, unblinkingly. Shockingly, she didn't seem scared or apprehensive, considering the compromising position he had found her in. She had made no move to throw him out or to cover up. She sat there as if waiting or deciding something. Maybe she wanted to yell at him. Or she was deliberating how best to disfigure him. Or...she was waiting for his next move. His cock reminded him of this as it twitched once more. He had come to seek her out. Yes. He had finally come to her. And now...

He needed to _touch_ her.

His lips were at her throat. "I don't remember telling you to stop," he whispered. He caught skin, the color of snow, between his teeth.

She gasped. Her skin undulating under his touch.

Richard could admit in hindsight, he wasn't entirely sure how this was going to go at first. He was taking his chances with his friendship with her, not to mention his life. He snuck into _her room_. And that was a capital offense. She could have blown him to bits. Or screamed bloody murder and woke the whole tower. Or both. She watched him for a moment, while he contemplated these very real possibilities. And then, she gave him a just detectable, mischievous smile. She proceeded to painstakingly slowly, _rub_ herself. Right in front of him. While her body was right against him. His eyes looked on over her shoulder, hungrily. But then, she stilled. He was impatient now. To see her touch herself. But she was teasing him. He finally had her before him, and he wanted to watch the show he came for.

"Touch yourself," he ordered. He was _desperate_ now. Desperate to see her in the throes of it all. He wanted to see her body twitch as she took herself higher. As she lost control. "_Faster_." She cocked her head and looked at him with those mystifying eyes. She wanted to do things the hard way. And that was fine by him. He grabbed that disobedient hand. In his grasp, he could feel her pulse, it was pounding. _Fuck._ She was just as into this as he was. There was only one thing to do now.

And he then proceeded to guide that hand through her panties _just_ the way he wanted her to. Her mouth fell open, as she cried out. That was what he wanted. _There_, he found himself murmuring in her ear encouragingly. Right_ there_. She threw her head back, her hair spilling around her shoulders. And she bit that lip of hers. While he tried his best not to lose it with her. He continued kissing behind her ear. Her jawline. Her neck. Her shoulders. Encouraging her. Urging her to break. Oh, but he had yet to crease that soft skin. And he needed to. He released her wrist, under one condition:

"Don't stop, Raven," he demanded, in an urgent, hoarse voice.

"Don't stop."

And he let his fingers explore. Tracing her body through the top. Skimming her toned stomach. Following the concavity of that scandalously slim waist of hers. And over her lace covered hips. Then he moved his hands slowly up her body. And softly, he cupped her cloth-covered mounds through the shirt. Taking the generous handfuls and applying light pressure. Tweaking her nipples. She moaned again. Pink lips cursing under her breath. He could hear the faint smearing of her fingers as they went on, swirling in the wetness. As she touched herself.

As she got off... Right _in front_ of him...

It had been one thing to imagine this, but to witness it? He was so painfully erect it was getting difficult to even think straight. Wait. He thought he saw her arm stalling-again. He frowned. No, _that_ wouldn't do.

Not at all.

"_What_ did I tell you?" he grunted, his hand tilted her face to his. She gave him an innocent bewildered stare. As if she had no idea what he was talking about. Her fingers simply outlined her panties. She was _purposefully_ ignoring his demands now.

He cursed and reluctantly ceased his ministrations on her plushness of her chest. He hissed angrily and pinched her nipple hard enough to make her cry out.

"Raven. On my team, you follow _my_ orders. What _I_ want you to do..."

"Is that right?" she raised a defiant brow. She was challenging him again. Exciting him in ways he had never imagined. It was a hell of a turn on. "What do you want...?"

"Right now, what I _want_ is for you to get yourself off," the voice by her ear was a low growl. "And not to stop until _I_ tell you to stop." He grabbed her wrist, forcing it down again. She refused to move her fingers.

"I don't think so, Richard... You see, I've never been one for obeying orders."

"Oh, no, Raven?"

She shook her head. "No, Richard."

"Well then, since this seems to be so difficult, maybe I need to _show you_ how you should be touched. How you should be handled..."

"So, do it, then. _Handle_ me..."

Raven looked faintly titillated at this prospect, tilting her head to stare suggestively at him through those long, soot colored lashes.

"If I get my hands on you, _I'm_ _not_ going to stop," he warned.

She gave him a haughty, slight of a smirk, and withdrew her hand from her crotch completely. Letting it fall at her side. She was playing with him. Maybe she had been the whole time. She clearly knew what she was doing. And she was damn good at it. Her teasing just made him all the more eager. To touch her. To _truly_ feel her.

He wasn't sure could even get any harder.

What was she doing to him?

"So, what are you waiting for?" she asked, almost sounding impatient. He didn't know. What _was_ he waiting for? "Do what you came here to do." Raven said in a low voice.

"Show me..."

* * *

I really hope you enjoyed this! And of course to check out my other stories, if you liked this one :)


	3. Lineation

It must have been an eternity that had passed in their eyes. Richard found himself hesitating. He had yet to act, even though he knew exactly what he wanted.

See, it was one thing to listen to her and enjoy her from a reasonable distance. And he went further tonight when he finally got to watch her. So far he had yet to do more than assist her, and then _encourage_ her to give herself pleasure. But to touch her himself? To actually take from her? That was something else entirely. It would mean crossing a line that he couldn't - no - he wouldn't come back from.

But, he couldn't wait. To have her like this.

No.

Not anymore.

Who knew when, or rather if he would get the chance again? At last, Richard came to his senses. He didn't need to be asked twice. There was no _way_ he was going to pass up this opportunity. To play with her. The goddess of the darkness. No way in hell. He grabbed her smooth hips, pulling her to standing. And then, pressing her perky tush against his front. She let out a little noise. She almost seemed like she wanted to protest. As if she didn't think he would actually dare. Oh, but he had.

She whispered to him. Questioning this boldness. "Dick...?"

But that was too bad. He had made up his mind. She was in for it now.

Richard knew perfectly well what she was suddenly apprehensive about. That this had suddenly become very real. There was no doubt that Raven could feel the evidence of what she was doing to him. It was clear now, especially with the way he was holding her. But, he didn't care. The time for diffidence had passed. He finally had her in his arms. He needed to feel her. All of her. To toy with her, however he saw fit. And he couldn't wait. He slowly slipped a hand into her damp undergarments. Okay, they were not just damp. They were _soaked_. He licked his lips at this. She had certainly been enjoying herself. His fingers twitched in anticipation, as they neared her center. He couldn't help but wonder or rather _marvel_ at just how long had he waited for this moment. Richard certainly wasn't going to pass it up. Not when it was being served to him on a quite literal silver platter. And so, he began his descent into the madness, as he stroked her femininity directly.

_Oh_ _fuck_.

Her silken folds were so very wet. And that... _fragrance_.

That tantalizing, heady smell. It wafted around them now, and it was making his head a bit foggy. This wasn't at all like his dreams. No. It was far better than anything he had dreamt up. It was better than all his fantasies and wishes combined. He was mesmerized as he explored the wonder between her porcelain thighs. He reached back up to caress her little swollen bud. She felt fantastic. Raven, herself seemed like she was in a daze. She seemed like she was helpless now. With the way he was _handling_ her. Then, she arched her back to him. Suddenly, she was squeezing and shifting those round globes further into his hardness. He hissed at this. The movements of her hips. Just the friction between their bodies, coupled with the sensations of her skin under his hands. Of her. It was almost too much to bear. He was very, _very_ aroused, and it was making it difficult to think. And he wanted to focus on her. _Just_ her. On worshiping that supple body. Returning to her neck now, he feathered touches with his lips.

Raven had reached back to weave her fingers into his night-colored tendrils. Holding him against her. Keeping him there. His lips parted in slight shock. She wanted him here. With her. In this moment. Then, the corners of his mouth quirked upwards. As he truly couldn't think of anywhere else in the universe that he wanted to be more, than where he was tonight. And his fingers continued to swirl and glide in the wetness. She felt just heavenly under his touch. At last, he took his two fingers and spread apart the swollen lips, plunging in his middle fingers up to the knuckle, stroking her insides. Pink lips fell apart, emitting a loud sound of utter disbelief.

"Oh... _Azar_..."

Richard took that as a sign to keep going. He knew that he was on the right path, that she wanted him to continue. To see where this would lead. And he delved further into her hot center. Thick digits caressing her insides fervidly. In her cloudy gaze of bewildered purple, he saw it. The _need_. There was no doubt he had to keep going. He continued the movements with even more vigor. Pushing in and out her. Curling his fingers just _so_. And then... It seemed that she could take no more. She had tightened around him almost immediately. Raven moaned loudly. Her silken thighs trembled. Amethyst squeezed shut. Then, there was the pulling of his hair. And the clawing at his forearm. She was saying his name along with an array of expletives that were _far_ filthier than anything he had ever heard cross the half-demon's lips. He could only thrust his knuckles a couple times more, as her tightness was holding his fingers hostage. In a vice grip. The opposite tanned hand reached out grabbed her hip _hard._ Richard was moving their bodies simultaneously. All the while, cementing her here in this space. In their moment. And holding her up as she shook, still riding the intense waves of her release. His tongue traced up and down her neck again. Making her tingle, with the comedown. Her head drooped and her body slid forward as she made her slow descent from the mountain top. He slung an arm across her to hold her up.

Richard smiled against the nape of her neck. The vigilante was immensely pleased that he had been the one to do _that_ to her. To share in her pleasure. He slipped the digits out of her. Of course, not without pausing to wet his appetite further. To inhale her incense on his skin. It had been forever that he had waited for this; he had longed for it. He couldn't _wait_ to do more. Whether she was completely ready for it or not. She let out a little cry, as he picked up her up, and tossed her unceremoniously onto the bed. Face down on the mattress. Hooking his thumbs in the black lace, he pulled the garment over her bottom and down over slim, pale legs. She tossed her head over her shoulder to watch him through narrowed eyes.

"Richard, what in Azar's name are you...?"

He smirked, watching the huge purple orbs grow even larger, as he brought her panties to his nose and inhaled deeply. His mouth watered a little at the concentrated scent. The essence of Raven. _Fuck_. He couldn't wait to drink down every last drop. Straight from the source. He fondled the snowy curvature on the hill that was her ass.

"Very nice," he observed. Whispering this to no one in particular.

And then in one move, he flipped her over, exposing her to him. The petite girl pulled the t-shirt down in an effort to shield herself from one Wonder Boy turned _fiend_.

"Please..." She sounded unsure, breathless. But, there was so clearly longing there. And a hint of nervousness. But that was okay. He would be able to _more_ than ease her fears.

Because, she was going to like this.

A lot.

Richard slid her tight, wet, heat down to his face, and opened her up. The amazing scent coming directly off of her in waves. It suddenly occurred to him how thirsty he had become. How hungry he was. He was absolutely voracious now, as he took in the amazing gift between her thighs. Its trimmings in the form of the little purple patch above her center. He tickled it softly. Watching her shudder and shake. He would definitely get to that later. He had much to do first. Richard leisurely, trailed his mouth along the length of her legs. Gently. Gradually. Showing her how he wanted to worship the rest of her body. Running his tongue over the red marks where he had gripped her tightly before.

"_Please_." Now she groaned throatily. Like she couldn't wait.

He grinned.

He hoped she couldn't.

It seemed that Raven was already starting to lose it. He hadn't even gotten to the best part yet. Dessert. He kissed her lower abdomen. Feeling the skin aflutter at his touch. He paused to savor the silky, softness just above her mound. She moved restlessly now. And Richard was unable to resist teasing her, he let his warm breath caress her center. And then, he briefly dipped into her, giving her a quick open-mouthed taste.

"Delicious."

She emitted a rich, melodic moan. It was so _beautiful_. He needed to hear more. Richard knew was dying to hear more, but he wanted to amplify her pleasure. So he could see and hear what it would be like when she lost control. Completely.

He longed for her to finally lose control.

At his hand.

He kissed her creamy inner thighs. Flitting along their graceful shape. Tracing a path to that heated apex, starting with her outer lips. Kissing them softly. Further moistening the swollen flesh with his tongue. Nipping them gently. Her hand flew down to his hair again. His tongue pried apart her satiny folds, and lapped her up. She cried out. And then arched her fragile frame practically off the bed. He held her firmly in place. _No_, he wasn't going to let her get away.

Not yet.

At least, not without making her scream his name a few more times.

"_Raven_..." He said in warning. Richard wanted her to know. To remind her what she was getting herself into. Her unfocused purple gaze, looking out into the dim light, in lieu of a response.

Richard would take it, because he couldn't stop. Certainly not after he had finally gotten the chance to taste her.

Had it _ever_ been worth the wait. She was delectable and delicate in his mouth. And that _taste_... Lavender, honey, and something floral. Goodness, she was better than she smelled. If that was even possible. He moaned as he drank her. Downing the delicacy of sweet cream, that was spinning liquid ribbons of desire into his awaiting mouth. The ivory colored beauty let out a loud pleasured cry. One after another. Like he was breaking her. He didn't stop this onslaught. Over and over, he licked her. Drank her, as she jerked under his mouth. Her chest heaving. She was quivering and quaking now. Worrying that russet lip.

And then finally... conceding to her fate it seemed.

The pale beauty was reaching her hands up to disappear beneath the shirt. To play with her full breasts. _Unbelievable_. She was absolutely unbelievable. And he couldn't take his eyes off her. He glanced upwards again. He was loving how she looked from this view, her dripping core _and_ the underside of her cleavage. It looked like she was rubbing those hard nipples. Richard certainly hoped she was. Possibly alleviating some of the pressure that was building up, by touching herself. He could understand the need, as he could certainly feel how hard he was at the moment. But that didn't matter to him now. No, not when he had finally gotten to his feast. Richard continued to taste her, slowly circling her engorged clit. Retracing the spots he had fingered earlier, now with his tongue. She swore loudly, moving her hips erratically.

He pulled her thighs closer to him. Stabilizing her while he adhered his mouth to those velvety petals. Then, just when she said she could take no more, he stabbed her heated core with his tongue, _repeatedly_. The sorceress cried out his name over and over. Like it was that infamous mantra of hers. Her muscles clamped around his tongue and his lips. She rode the high, digging her hands into his dark hair, as she saw it. The intense white strobes behind her eyelids She had reached it. _Nirvana_. And he drank her to the last drop, knowing he finally brought her the same endless exaltation that he was experiencing being here with her. He wanted so badly to keep her up there for as long as he could. A pink fervent tongue was swirling sensual shapes around her sensitive nub, getting her so worked up until she couldn't take it anymore and he sent her over the edge again. She broke. And came so hard she sat up involuntarily from the force of her orgasm. She convulsed. Her whines and whimpers sounded winded, as she attempted to cross her legs. She just needed a break, at least, she begged him. And she begged and begged.

Chuckling darkly, he shook his head. It was almost cruel. "No. I'm not going to stop."

And he forcibly spread her bucking hips apart even more, moving his face faster, up and down her slickness. His lips and tongue were coated in her nectar.

She screeched at this.

"RICHARD!"

And then, there was nothing but the light that flashed before her again.

By now, the white orchid flower had transformed, blooming into a lovely vermilion. He found himself transfixed. Completely and utterly mesmerized as he watched. It was swollen and pulsing from all the stimulation. From the attacks with his mouth. He saw a lone drop of moisture escaping down her trembling thigh. He couldn't have that. He traced the path with his tongue, all the way back to the source. Now she begged him to cease the onslaught between her legs.

"Please... _please_," she cried.

"Remember, Raven..." he reminded her.

A groan was his response.

"I warned you..." he whispered against her skin.

She couldn't take much more she pleaded. He even heard Raven call out for Azar to help her. To take pity on her. She even tried to no avail to pry him from her thighs. She was crumbling. At his hand. He grinned against her stomach. Feathering with his lips, the rosy, red path on her skin, that he had tended. He had her, that much was clear. There were still so many things he had yet to do with her. Other areas he hadn't touched or tasted yet. Should he make her beg some more? Or take pity on her? He wasn't cruel, he could be persuaded to consider it. Dick took one look at her, fisting the sheets, plum hair tossing from side to side, as she shook her head in desperation, and he knew the answer.

"Scream for me."

He dove in deeper for another taste.

Richard _had_ to hear her scream for him one last time. He _needed_ to. He sucked on her clit directly. Then alternated between encircling it with his tongue and impaling that sweet, little opening of hers. With his fingers and tongue. She shook violently. Her muscles tightening, practically forcing him out. And she sobbed his name as she shattered under him. Little shrieks echoed off the walls. He heard her yelling swears he was certain he had never heard before. That last sounded like... Was that Latin? Or Greek? His lust addled brain couldn't make wind of it now. Whatever it was, it was most certainly loud enough to wake everyone. Even the dead. She was clutching him for dear life, as she flew above the island. He watched as she soared, completely captivated by how incredible she looked in the throes of it. Richard was pleased beyond measure when she went pliant and limp in his arms. She was in ecstasy; he knew it. He couldn't care less if she woke the whole Tower. The whole _city_, even. If he was being honest, he had stopped thinking about such things, least of all being overheard, the second he entered her room.

* * *

At long last he'd had a taste of her. Richard was elated. He was on cloud nine with her right now. Yes, the hero was more than satisfied. At least _most_ of him was. In all of it, he had almost forgotten himself. Almost. His pants were moistened at the crotch. And his cock was so painfully hard, he wasn't sure if he could walk straight enough to make the journey back to his room. He wasn't concerned about his own satisfaction. As this was enough for tonight. He'd had his fair share of fun with Raven. And he would take care of himself. She was off the hook for now. This was enough. _More_ than enough.

At last, he let her go. He gave her pussy one last lingering kiss. Bringing about little tremors at his touch. And she returned to Earth haltingly... She seemed like she had passed out after everything. Richard sighed. He laid down next to her. And held her small, quaking form, pulling her back to him. He kissed her neck and stroked her stomach and her hips. Softly skimming over the places he had roughly handled her delicate skin earlier. Soothing them with his touch, and whispering sweetly in her ear. Knowing full well that she probably couldn't hear him. But that was okay. Perhaps it was better that way... Feeling her breathing heavily against him, he slipped his arms over her waist possessively. He nuzzled her neck. Letting her scent shroud his senses one last time. _Raven_. He wanted to stay with her all night, and wake up with her in the morning.

But he knew he shouldn't.

When he was sure she was alright, he tucked her in, and then brushed his lips on her chakra. Letting her drift off further. She would definitely need her rest.

She murmured in her sleep. So softly. He could barely make it out.

"_Richard_..."

"Goodnight, Raven."

And with that, he slipped away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Super busy today, but I had to get this out! Thank you so much for the support! So, I'll just say that initially I think I wanted to make this something of a one-shot. But I just couldn't stop writing it. It's still smutty as all hell, just with some sort of a plot... Sort of. The barest semblance of one. So I hope you are enjoying it! There's more to come. Happy Halloween! :)


End file.
